Implantable stents are devices that are placed in a body structure, such as a blood vessel or body cavity, to provide support and to maintain the structure open. These devices are manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods and may be used according to any one of a variety of methods. Of the known medical devices, delivery system, and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices and delivery devices as well as alternative methods for manufacturing and using medical devices and delivery devices.